Elsa
| Name=Elsa | Death=2005-2007 | DeathReason=Shot by Sayid | DeathEp= | Place=Unknown | Link=Sayid was ordered to kill her boss | Actor=Thekla Reuten }} Elsa is a character in . Firstly appearing to be a girlfriend of Sayid, she is in fact revealed to be a spy working for an unnamed "economist" and trying to kill Sayid and his boss. Flash-forward Elsa is sitting in a cafe when Sayid walks in. He asks in German if the seat opposite her is taken. He sits down and looks at his map, and asks her for directions to Potsdamer Platz. She tells him it's one block down and across the road, and continues to introduce herself as Elsa. When Sayid asks what she does for a living, she indicates that she works as a personal assistant for an economist. On their fifth date, they plan to go to the opera. She attempts to leave her pager at home, explaining that she doesn't care if her boss calls, she wants to spend the night with Sayid. Sayid objects and says he doesn't want her to lose her job because of him, and takes the pager with him. Elsa asks Sayid why he is still in Berlin, and he replies his job is taking longer than expected. Elsa tells him that she hoped the reason for him staying was her. Elsa and Sayid are lying in bed. She expresses sadness about not knowing anything about Sayid. He agrees to tell Elsa everything about him when her pager goes off and she announces that her boss needs her. She begins to get dressed and Sayid tells her she needs to leave Berlin immediately. Sayid says people will be asking questions about her boss, indicating he has been or is going to be killed. She pulls a gun and shoots him on the left side of his chest. Elsa calls her boss and speaks to him in German, saying that she has shot but not killed him, and planned to obtain information from him. After visually locating his gun, Sayid picks up an item off the floor and throws it at the mirror, cracking it. She walks over to see what has happened, when Sayid reaches for his gun and shoots her two times in her stomach, killing her. Trivia *Elsa is also the name of the blond love interest in Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. Both are double agents who betray the protagonists, and Berlin figures prominently in both of their stories. * Elsa is the name of Lohengrin's wife in the Wagner opera "Lohengrin," about a man who must keep his true identity hidden from his lover. In the end, she causes the secret to be revealed, and the work concludes with her death. * Elsa is also the name of the German love interest in the 1976 film Marthon Man, who initially lies to the protagonist about her identity and eventually betrays him. Her exact role, however, is not completely clear and she does not appear to have any formal affiliations with the antagonists. Like Elsa in "The Economist," she is shot and killed shortly following her betrayal. * Elsa died the same way as Sayid's previous blonde love interest, Shannon, did: shot in the abdomen. * The bracelet that Elsa wears bears a strong resemblance to Naomi's bracelet. However, Damon Lindelof confirmed in an interview that the two bracelets have no connection beyond the second reminding Sayid of the first. http://www.ew.com/ew/article/0,,20179125_2,00.html * Sayid's search for Potsdamer Platz is very likely a reference to the 1987 Wim Wender's film Wings of Desire. In one scene, an old man named Homer searches in vain for Potsdamer Platz, but finds only rubble, weeds and the graffiti-covered Berlin Wall. de:Elsa es:Elsa fr:Elsa it:Elsa pl:Elsa pt:Elsa ru:Эльза Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Flashforward Characters Category:Sayid's flashforward characters Category:Episodic characters Category:Characters killed by Sayid Jarrah